battle_of_the_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Cat
The Lunar Cats are a major Empire of the Brenka. They were created at the start of the RP, and as a result, are one of the oldest Empires in the roleplay. They are still thriving well. Empire The Lunar Cats are an important Empire, who have a fairly large influence on the Brenka. At the start of the RP, they were a Level 7 Empire, and have since grown to an 8. Technologically, they are very advanced, though they do not have as many colonies as usual for an Empire their size. Though it is never mentioned, their government is a republic. Leaders are never mentioned. more coming soon Species Description Physical Traits Lunar Cats, as their name describes, are felines. They are usually a bit bigger than an average cat. Coat colors are usual cat colors. Patterns vary; no two coat combinations of colors and patterns are exactly the same. Eye colors range from shades of blue, green, yellow, golden, and orange, and some other colors which are not normally seen in real life cats, such as red. They can focus their energy to make their eyes, claws, and even the tips of their fur glow. Some sprout small feathers around their paws, but nowhere else on their body, unless the cat in question is an elemental. They have wings that are shaped like a bat's, and their bones are hollow, like a bird's. Some Lunar Cats have feathered wings; this is very rare, and is usually only seen in elementals (see below). Their bone structure makes them light, and allows them to move very quickly. They can outrun almost any species, especially in flight. They are very agile, and are naturally decent fighters. They do very well in the cold, but they cannot stand the heat. Temperatures above 90 degrees fahrenheit will kill them, and they will start showing signs of distress at around 70 degrees. They are not affected by the cold until it starts to drop below -60. With a jacket, they can survive temperatures below -90. Some Lunar Cats have abilities, such as pyrokinesis, without having a Corbian Ability; however, this is very uncommon. These cats are known as elementals (see below), and commonly have feathered wings. Life span ranges from about 800 years to 1,500 years. As their technology advances, their lifespan grows. They fully mature physically at the age of 15, and fully mature mentally ten years later. They have an excellent memory; they can remember the details of an insignificant day years later. They are fast learners, and most are very intelligent. They are very clever. Temperament The personality of Lunar Cats vary from cat to cat. By other races, they are considered to be sweet creatures, and this is often mistaken by some other races as weakness, when it is the exact opposite. They have fiery tempers that can be very easily set off by different things. Lunar Cats have a strong sense of justice. They have a strong dislike for seeing other people being mistreated, people who act superior, or are judgmental. For this reason, most of them distrust most Light species, particularly the Terrellians. Lunar Cats are not known for their patience. Though there are a few exceptions, most cannot stand waiting for anything. They are prone to grudges, and some can have an odd fixation with revenge for petty things years after the event in question. However, unlike many other species in the Brenka, they are not a judgmental species for the most part. Lunar Cats are adventurous and curious creatures. All of them, to some extent, crave adventure. They dislike the confinement of cities, and much prefer the wilderness. They love to explore. Ghosts Lunar Cats have been known to walk with their loved ones after death. They will appear during dire times in their loved one's life, often helping them make big decisions that will greatly affect their lives. They rarely appear at other times, as Glaux's permission is needed to cross the plains, and the journey is grueling. Ghosts are unable to fight, and are only able to visit for a very brief amount of time. Adrennia Description Adrennia is the homeworld of the Lunar Cats. The planet is slightly bigger than Jupiter. It has five moons, three of which are named; Rania, Kaspar, and Toulouse. (See below) Rania and Kaspar are currently inhabited. Toulouse in not currently inhabited, but construction for a colony will begin soon. Climate Adrennia is a cold planet, but it supports life. The temperature never rises above 45 degrees fahrenheit on the warmest continents of the planet; at its coldest, Adrennia's temperatures drop below -65. It snows year-round, and rain is almost unheard of. The majority of the planet's biomes are taiga, alpine, and tundra. Adrennia is a mountainous planet, and the altitude is considerably higher than other planets. As a result, the air on Adrennia is much thinner than most planets. Almost all trees on Adrennia are coniferous; trees in other divisions do exist, but they are very rare and are almost always introduced from another planet. The planet's population is surprisingly very low for a homeworld, as most Lunar Cats dwell on the colonies. The capital of Adrennia is Rienne; even though Adrennia's population is low, the city is easily the biggest in the Empire. The Lunar Cat Starfleet Headquarters is based in Rienne. Moons Rania Rania is one of Adrennia's two inhabited moons. Unlike its parent planet, Rania has a fairly large population, especially considering that it is a moon. It was the site of the first Lunar Cat colony thousands of years ago. Since then, the population has grown, and has many smaller towns and cities. Rania's capital is the city of Alicant. Rania does supply its own patrol fleet, and supplies refueling services for ships; however, it does not build its own ships, and instead gets them from Adrennia. Rania's climate is similar, but not identical, to Adrennia's. Its biomes consist of taiga, tundra, and woodland. The planet is slightly colder than Adrennia, as its atmosphere does not hold heat very well. Toulouse The description of Toulouse is unknown. Kaspar The description of Kaspar is unknown. Notable Lunar Cats Riku (Full name Riku Hunter) is an admiral of the Lunar Cat Fleet. At the start of the RP, he was just a captain; however, his rank has since risen to Admiral. Collia and Sandie are his little sisters, and Kludd was his older brother. Riku was the first Lunar Cat created in the RP, and one of the oldest characters. He is played by OwlLover, the creator of the RP. Collia is a commander of the Lunar Cat Fleet. Before she was captured, she spent most of her time on Terrelis with Tosk. Though she is currently mated to Yule, she is in love with Tosk, a Rivven Captain. She is an elemental. Sandie is her twin sister, and Kludd and Riku are her older brothers. She is played by OwlLover. Battik is a captain of the Lunar Cat Fleet. He is about to retire from the service. He is the current holder of Orange Magic. Battik is played by Chic CAN. Si'ralle is an Admiral of the Lunar Cat Fleet. She works with Riku, of whom she is soon to be married to. She, like Collia, is an elemental. She will possibly be played by bluedragonfire. Category:Empires Category:Lunar Cat Empire